The Beginning of Heartbreak
by AthenaChild12
Summary: Amy Cahill receives a note from Ian Kabra that surprises her. She confronts Ian about it and gets the surprise of her life that shocks both Ian and herself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues series. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Gordon Korman, Peter Lerangis, Jude Watson, Patrick Carmen, Linda Sue Park, and Margaret Peterson Haddix.**

* * *

><p>Amy studied the diamond necklace she held in the palm of her hand. Ever since Ian Kabra had broken her heart when they were in Seoul, he had been trying to send her expensive gifts thinking he could win her heart again. She looked at the necklace in disgust and threw it down. She pulled a little scrap of paper out of her back pocket and revealed the three words Ian had written in his careful hand.<p>

_I Love You_

Amy read these words over and over in her head. He still loved her. Half of her, the better side, told her that he was still in love with her. _He still loves you, _the voice said. _He's is residing in London. Go find him and tell him you love him too. _The more stern, more devilish side of her, said, _He doesn't love you. He left you, Alistair, and Dan in a cave to die. He didn't once think about you while he commited this act. Ignore him. _She knew the devil side of her was right. Ian left her in a cave to rot. If he loved her, he wouldn't have left her there. She crumpled the scrap of paper into a ball and threw it in the wastebasket. She collected the diamond necklace off the floor and stared at it. She walked into her bedroom and took out the box with all of Ian's gifts. A diamond bracelet, a emerald jade necklace that matched her eyes, a gold watch, and a jade ring sat in the box. She put the lid back on and thrust it into her backpack. She quietly snuck over to Dan's backpack and retrieved his laptop. She booted it up and searched, **The Kabra Mansion. **A bunch of photographs and wikipedia entries popped up. She clicked on one of the pictures. The mansion was huge. The lawn was perfectly mowed and colored a beautiful green. The hedges surrounding the mansion were perfectly trimmed. The trees were the perfect height, shading the mansion from the harsh sunlight. Everything about the Kabra mansion was perfect. Amy scrolled down and spotted the address. She scrawled the address onto the notepad from the hotel dresser. She tore the paper from the pad and stuffed it into her back pocket. She closed her laptop and quietly snuck back over to Dan's backpack and inserted the laptop. She zipped it shut and grabbed the box with Ian's gifts along with one of the key cards. she quietly slipped out of the door.

She walked down the streets of London, looking at all the addresses on the houses. She looked for a grand mansion that stood alone on a street. She turned onto the next block and spotted the Kabra mansion. She walked up the steps to the grand oak front doors. She knocked on the door with shaky hands. An old man answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked with a British accent.

"C-can I see I-Ian K-Kabra p-please?" Amy asked, her stutter showing through in her voice.

"Right this way, Ms." The old butler led her through a hallway and outside into a vast backyard with neatly trimmed hedges and lots of trees. He stepped outside and pointed. Ian Kabra sat on a bench, holding a book close to his face. Amy's knees began wobbling as she shakily walked up to him. Ian looked up and grinned.

"I take it you received all of my gifts?" he asked. She nodded. She took the box out of her backpack and thrust it at him.

"I-I don't w-want your g-gifts," Amy stuttered.

Ian took the box and opened the lid. He peered inside and looked back up at Amy with dark saddened eyes.

"Why don't you want my gifts?" he asked. "Do you not like them?"

"I-I like t-them," she said. "I j-just c-can't take these f-from y-you."

"I see," Ian said. "Did you receive my note?"

She nodded.

"Well?" he prodded.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked simply.

She stared into his dark brown eyes. _He loves you! _said the better side of her. _Just tell him you love him! _The worst side of her said, _He's leering you into his trap! Don't fall for it! He's going to break your heart all over again. Do you want that?_

She nodded.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. She smiled and nodded again.

"Oh Amy!" Ian cried. He lifted her up and spun her around. She giggled and hugged him. She felt her stomach twist into a knot. She ignored it. _Congratulations! I'm happy for you! _said her better conscience. _You fell into the trap, _her worst conscience said. _Don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken. _She ignored the voices and smiled up at Ian.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Ian said. "Tomorrow night, I'm going to take you out to a fancy restaurant. You're going to love it."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Natalie Kabra asked, filing her nails.<p>

"She loves me," Ian said simply.

"Perfect." Natalie set down her nail filer. "Get her to tell you where the next clue is. I know the Cahill brats have the next clue."

Ian nodded.

"Mum will be proud of me," Natalie said. Ian gave her a stern look. "I mean, Mum will be proud of us." He nodded.

Natalie picked up her nail file and resumed filing her nails to perfection. "Never let her out of your sight," she said, pointing her nail file at Ian. "Talk to her about the Clue hunt. Form an alliance, even. Maybe I'll talk to the boy."

Fine," Ian said. "We will not lose this Clue hunt. The Lucians will be victorious!"

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a sequel to this story, don't worry. I was reading the 39 Clues books over again and I just came up with this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it! And please R&amp;R my Percy Jackson story, along with this one. Do I need to add anything to the sequel? Just let me know and I'll try to squeeze your ideas into it. R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
